Collectibles
Collectibles are a feature in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in campaign and Nightmares. They replace Intel and Rorke Files from previous games. The Walking Encyclopedia achievement/trophy is earned upon finding all collectibles in a single mission, and the Curator achievement/trophy is rewarded upon finding all collectibles in the campaign. Upon finding all collectibles in a mission, the "Got 'Em" accolade is rewarded for 250XP. Collectibles usually have a detailed backstory to them, and are often analyzed by Rachel Kane in the form of audio logs that can be accessed when viewing them in the Safe House. Locations of Collectibles Campaign Black Ops *'NRC Comms Earpiece': Found on the downstairs Communications Room's computer desk with a red coffee mug, next to a corpse. *'Dud RPG': Found in the Security Room in a dark corner opposite the Camera Control panel. *'Egyptian Army Cap': Found in the breached Observation Room, on the left of the see-though glass in a storage rack. *'Replica Nano Drone': Found in the storage space with a roof right below the "HANGER 04" text, in the far-side dark corner in a storage crate. *'VTOL Panel': Found to the right of the "MOTOR POOL 03" text, on a desk next to a jeep. Go there before taking the APC. New World *'Defective Robot Hand': In the foundry after Diaz instructs the player on controlling drones, in a downed lava vat sticking out of cooled down molten lava. *'Bomb Detonator Cap': On an upstairs level at the beginning of the subway simulation with Maretti, to the left of the start. *'Model Maglev Train': In the area where robots are pushing the subway cars, on a shelf in the mechanics bay underground. *'Premium Liquor': Inside the train, found behind the bar counter in the second car. *'Train Pass': Inside the train, on a bench in the upper level of the second to last car. In Darkness *'Broken Respirator': In the area where the prisoners were executed, around the corner in the last door on the right. *'Urn with Incense Sticks': Found around the right side of the building after the waves part. *'Child's Toy': Can be found on a bench when swimming in the flooded subway tunnel. *'Warlord Helmet': After swimming through the subway tunnel, on the back wall of the first building you enter, in the left room between the stairs. *'Fu Dog Figurine': After the cutscene when Kane kills the warlord, once you’ve jumped onto the roof of the first building, climb on top of the bridge and enter the second building, and it will be in the room immediately on your right. *'Therapy Session Recording': Can be found in one of the rooms of the black station. Provocation *'Gangster Bling': Immediately when the player gains control of themselves, there will be a garage open to the right with the bling in it. *'Supertree Souvenir':Once you’ve ran up to the tied up prisoners, go through the door on the right. *'Dud Slave Collar': After crossing the bridge blown up by 54i's rocket, go into the house on the left, the collar is on the second floor desk. *'Antique Vase':Once you reach the shipping container yard, take the right path. After you take two lefts around the containers, climb on top of the red container in the middle of the road. It will be on the right facing the way you are going, sitting just inside a blue container. *'Mineral':After passing the walkway with the 54i reinforcements below, up the stairs, and in the opposite side of the second display case in the middle of the room. *'Bullet Shell Necklace': During the sequence with the ziplines on the super trees, go to the right zipline on the first platform, then from that platform use the zipline that crosses over to the opposite side. The necklace is on a box in the zipline's arrival area. Hypocenter *'54i Data Pad': In the first yellow tent to the left when going down the hill with Hendricks. *'Contamination Test Kit': When coming to a junction in the interior of the Coalescence, go left and at the end should be the kit. *'Coalescence Marketing Material': Can be found in the building at the bottom of the silo when first fighting the Diaz-controlled robots. *'Bio-Containment Canister': After finding the SP/CORVUS logo, there will be a room directly behind it with the canister in it. *'E-Ink Whiteboard': Inside the testing lab, to the very right when regaining control of the player. *'Prototype DNI-Implant': After leaving the flooded room while heading for the server room. there will be a small room to the right with a high pitched beeping noise coming from it. The Implant can be found on the table below a console. Vengeance *'Damaged Optical Camo Cloak': Found in an alley immediately to the left of the player's starting position. *'Bio-Luminescent Orchid': *'HC-XD Bomb Sniffer Robot': After defeating the ASP-C at the parking garage, it can be found in a small puddle behind where the walker initially spawned. *'Dragon Necklace': Can be found on a small table near a couch in the burning safehouse, right before encountering Goh Xiulan. Rise & Fall *'NRC Helmet': Can be found on a table next to Salim's interrogation chamber. *'Broken Stained Glass': On the upper level of the main station area, behind a tent. *'NRC Propaganda Poster': After the mobile wall is set up, the poster can be found on the wall directly to the left of it. *'Military Officers Sword': In a building on the right side during the alley sequence, before the large square. *'Piece of Broken Statue': After finding the VTOL crash, the statue can be found on a chair to the right of it. *'Etched Glass Bottle': Can be found on a stand in a hallway in one of the buildings around the area where the ASP-ML is. Demon Within *'Shell Casing': Inside a bunker to the left in the first area the player is dropped into after the Coalescence flashback. *'WWII U.S Field Radio:' Can be found next to the first MG42 the player encounters *'Field Binoculars': In the first area where the player encounters Dire Wolfs, next to an Ammo Crate. *'Russian Field Compass': Inside the barn with the MG42 emplacement, on the second floor. *'Russian Hat': Inside a small shack before going onto "The Wall". *'Wagner Gramophone Record': As soon as the player falls into the broken down house with the four Nazi soldiers inside, it will be on the record player on the left. Sand Castle *'Postcard': On a control panel in a room directly below the first radar dish. *'Industrial Drillbit Parts': When landing a second time, the parts can be found in a left hallway. Lotus Towers *'Hamsa': After riding the mobile shop, on a wall in the first store on the left. *'Taylor's Insignia': Can be found in one of the lockers in the security station. *'Hookah': Before encountering an NRC P.A.W.W.S., the staircase directly in front of the entrance will lead into a room where the collectible will be on a table. *'Wall Hung Carpet': *'Decorative Lantern': *'Melted Robot Part': After the Mothership appears, the hand will be inside the recently destroyed building to the right of the player's spawn. Life *'Promo Poster': Immediately after spawning in, there will be a poster behind the player hanging on a wall near a coffee shop. *'Prototype Robot Part': Inside of the room where Nova 6 was found, the part will be located on a server to the left. *'Fulgurite': In the Egypt simulation, it can be found atop a wrecked building just pass the first mobile wall. *'Raven Feather': After purging your DNI, the player will begin to stumble out of the building. The feather can be found on the first reception desk they come upon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III